


Щерится щербатое ущелье

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Миди G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019
Summary: Нурменгард по-разному влияет на людей: кого-то безоговорочно принимает, других пытается изжить. Тина приезжает в Альпы, чтобы попробовать достучаться до Куини, и на себе ощущает, почему не-маги назвали бы замок «гиблым местом».





	Щерится щербатое ущелье

**Author's Note:**

> несчастливый финал, подразумевается смерть персонажа

1\. Якоб 

К подножию Альп, в деревню К. Тина добралась уже без Якоба.

Безумием было брать его с собой изначально, но он от кого-то — кто теперь мог ему рассказать? — узнал, когда Тина плывет в Европу, и взял билеты на тот же пароход. В первый класс, как поделился он потом, потому что другие были распроданы; стоя с ним на палубе спиной к ограждению, чтобы не видеть движения волн, она заметила, что Якоб был без карманных часов. Он вообще много чего лишился с уходом Куини — пятнадцати фунтов веса, не меньше, и той широкой улыбки, по которой его можно было безошибочно узнать в плотной нью-йоркской толпе. О том, чего лишилась она сама — помимо сестры, семьи, уюта, разговоров по душам, вечерних чаепитий и ребячливых снежков после первого снегопада, — Тина старалась не думать. Реже смотрелась в зеркало, чтобы не увидеть в отросшей стрижке новые седые волосы. 

Якоба она оставила в немецком М., куда их забросил портал из французского порта. Он боялся этого — и не зря, ходил за ней, как привязанный, когда Тина покупала карты Австрии и метлу со складной ручкой, которая помещается в саквояж; в гостинице на беспомощном немецком начал договариваться, чтобы их поселили в одной комнате, и замолчал только тогда, когда его попросили предъявить свидетельство о браке. Их комнаты оказались рядом; в четыре утра Тина, сняв обувь, бесшумно пересекла коридор и движением палочки открыла его дверь. На прикроватном столике заметила фотографии Куини и отвела глаза; положила рядом с ними записку («Якоб, тебе туда нельзя — мне тоже, но от меня будет больше пользы») и все доллары, которые были в кошельке. Придавила их, чуть помедлив, дубликатом ключа от своей квартиры в Нью-Йорке. Адрес Якоб знал. 

Выбор пал на деревню К., когда Тина совместила купленную в букинистической лавке карту и собственную, где было отмечено расположение Нурменгарда. Должно быть, в ясную погоду башни замка виднелись с колокольни местной церкви; день же, когда Тина добралась до К., ясным не был. Начинавшееся от последних домов ущелье затопил туман, небо висело низко и придавливало Тину к земле, от гор остались только очертания — исполинские спящие угробы, окаменевшие драконы, тень от чьих крыльев может накрыть половину Европы. 

С буклетом про летние домики, разбросанные по самым живописным уголкам Альп и обставленные традиционной деревянной мебелью — его положили в бумажный пакет вместе с купленной картой, — Тина обратилась к хозяину единственной гостиницы. Ее сначала не поняли, и там, в освещенном белым дневным светом холле, с разбухшим саквояжем у ног, постукивая ногтем по звездочке на карте, отмечавшей домик, Тина почувствовала себя беспомощной. Но и Якоб ей не помог бы: тут говорили на каком-то совсем другом немецком. Якобу здесь никак нельзя было находиться: увидел бы замок вдалеке и рванул туда, полез бы по камням вверх, сорвался бы в пропасть еще до того, как его заметили бы. Карту с точным расположением Нурменгарда Тина от него прятала. 

— Можно снять на две недели? — наудачу попробовала Тина. — Заплачу наличными, если не принимаете дорожные чеки. 

Фразу про деньги хозяин, видно, понял: закивал, из конторки достал такой же буклет, протертый в местах сгиба до дыр. 

— Может, тут? — предложил он, указывая резной чашей трубки на другую звездочку. — Или тут? Просторно. Дешево. 

— Нет, — покачала головой Тина — все его варианты были совсем в другой стороне, — я хочу именно этот домик. 

Подумала, расплачиваясь и на пальцах договариваясь о том, когда ее отвезет туда сын хозяина, что не-маги сторонились того места из-за близости к замку — миля по прямой, по крутому, поросшему лесом склону, три мили по дороге, пунктиром отмеченной на карте; по той же причине хозяин и пытался ее отговорить. 

— Сдача, — сосредоточенно кивнул хозяин, отсчитывая купюры, и заговорил долго и непонятно. Тина разобрала только, что этот домик двенадцать (двадцать? двести?) лет никто не снимал. 

Ехать тотчас, как хотела Тина, было нельзя: «Туман, — как мог, объяснил хозяин, — дождь». Чтобы дождаться хорошей погоды, пришлось снять комнату и в К., — за нее запросили то ли много, то ли непомерно много: если с долларами Тина разобралась, то с красочными шиллингами, обменянными на границе, еще не успела и поэтому расставалась с ними без сожаления — все равно что с конфетными обертками. От вынужденного промедления внутри словно саднило, от него же она не могла найти места беспокойным рукам. Оказавшись в комнате, разложила карту Альп,, рухнула на скрипнувшую кровать, но тут же поднялась, вытряхнула все из саквояжа. Можно было лететь на метле, но туман собьет ее с пути; можно было сесть и продумать дальнейшие действия, но досада и тревога облепили ее мысли, как густой туман — ущелье. У нее действительно не было четкого плана, а тот, что был, менялся на ходу. В первый же вечер по возвращении в их пустую квартиру — Куини никогда не уходила на целую ночь, Тина и вспомнить не могла, когда в последний раз ночевала одна, — на комоде с выдвинутыми ящиками, среди разворошенных платьев, Тина нашла служебное удостоверение сестры и размножила фотографию. Плохо соображая, сочинила подпись: пропала женщина… рост… глаза… вознаграждение… Фотографии получились мутными из-за увеличения; Тина собиралась обклеить ими доски для объявлений в близлежащих деревнях, показывать их в бакалейных лавках и гостиницах: может, видел кто, может, выходит она из замка — а тогда можно подкараулить, заговорить, встряхнуть за плечи, повиснуть на шее, захлебываясь слезами, и увезти, увезти сестру домой и никогда больше в проклятый Старый Свет не возвращаться. 

Теперь же, глядя на стопку плакатов, Тине хотелось кинуть их в камин: обнаружит только себя раньше времени, привлечет внимание — все равно по-немецки едва ли пару слов связать может. Нет, заготовленные листовки действительно годились разве что на растопку. Нужно было решать, что делать дальше. Собирая подписи на заявлении об отпуске за свой счет (разрешение после событий в Париже давать категорически не хотели, приходилось юлить, а то и прямо в лицо врать), Тина про следующий шаг не думала — собиралась действовать по ситуации. Теперь же, сидя на традиционном деревянном стуле, она не могла понять, что за ситуация складывается — и решить тоже ничего не могла. 

В горах, надежно спрятанный облаками и отпугивающими не-магов чарами, высился Нурменгард. Тина его не видела, но очень хорошо чувствовала.

*

В К. на следующий день все уже знали, что пожаловала американка. УТины под окном с самого утра слышалось перешептывание, за дверью скрипели половицами и шикали. За ее торопливым завтраком — нужно было ехать немедленно, солнца не было, но ушел вчерашний туман — из кухни следила пара любопытных глаз, и Тина только надеялась, что ее нервное нетерпение не выдает себя слишком явно, не вызывает подозрения или вопросов. Говорят же про американцев, будто они вечно спешат? Пусть лучше местные примут ее нервозность — куда ей деться, если которую ночь едва удается забыться сном, и всякий раз неспокойным, полным тревожных видений? — за национальную черту.

Сын хозяина гостиницы, которому было поручено довезти ее до домика, вырядился в народный костюм, не забыв фетровую шляпу с пером, и за рулем машины выглядел совершенно несуразно. Рассчитывая на щедрые чаевые, не иначе, всю дорогу развлекал ее дурным, не попадающим в ноты йодлем. У Тины разболелась голова от него — и оттого, что Нурменгард был все ближе, наверное, тоже. Казалось, будто он бросал угольно-черную тень на взбирающуюся в горы машину, но то были разросшиеся, лапчатые ели, не пропускавшие рассеянного дневного света. 

Домик и правда стоял в самой глуши: только что между разросшимися деревьями и просвета не было, а тут вдруг вынырнул перед ними, как из-под земли. Не такой кукольно-аккуратный, как на картинках в буклете, маленький — но большой Тине и не нужен; белый на каменном цоколе, с треугольной крышей и крыльцом. Машина остановилась у самого дома, у скамейки с резной спинкой, сквозь щели в которой лезла высокая сочная трава. Сын хозяина сказал что-то по-немецки, махнул рукой в сторону дома и вышел, оставив свою дверь открытой. Помог с саквояжем, хоть и нужды в том не было, он не тяжелый совсем, и встал, заложив в карманы руки и улыбаясь, как будто позируя для открытки в традиционном стиле. Тина растерялась, сунула водителю купюру. Тот поднял брови, сложил губы трубочкой, будто чтобы засвистеть — верно, Тина дала ему непомерно много. Как если бы опасаясь, что американка передумает, он прыгнул в машину, и несколько минут спустя ее фары уже блеснули много ниже, когда автомобиль показался из-за деревьев. 

Отмеченная на карте дорога к Нурменгарду начиналась прямо от двора. Тине не терпелось ее осмотреть — даже прежде, чем оставить вещи и убедиться в том, что домик действительно меблирован традиционным резным гарнитуром. Хоть пару шагов сделать, не углубляясь в чащу, конечно. Тина бросила у скамейки саквояж — кто его здесь возьмет, белки? — и торопливо обогнула дом, вступила обратно в тень кривых, переплетенных вершинами деревьев. Тут когда-то проезжала машина или телега — осталась характерная колея, по центру которой пучками росла трава, белела мелкими цветами стелющаяся по земле поросль. Тина шла по правой стороне, где траву сменил крошащийся пыльный известняк, — с палочкой наготове, но непривычно тихий лес не спешил атаковать — будто пялился из-под каждого куста, из-за каждого ствола тысячью голых лупастых глаз, и это было хуже, и нервировало сильнее, чем внезапный «ступефай» — уж к ним-то Тина на работе привыкла. 

Под ногой что-то хрустнуло — звонче, чем ветка, суше, чем осколок стекла. Тина отпрыгнула, направила палочку в землю и среди зелени и камней увидела полупрозрачные стержни перьев с расползшимся оперением, белые косточки — мелкие, но с известняком не перепутаешь. Глазастый череп оказался раздавленным. Тина посмотрела на подошву ботинка и вытащила застрявший кусочек. Покрутила его в руках, пытаясь вспомнить что-то из лекций по предсказаниям: будет ли удача, если наступить на птичий скелет? На ум ничего не шло, и она решила, что это хороший знак — хоть в подобное никогда особо не верила, полагаясь на точность движений и верную палочку. Белую косточку опустила в карман и зашагала обратно. Дом даже скрыться из вида не успел — для первой вылазки достаточно. После дороги хотелось умыться, выпить зелья от головной боли, еще раз все продумать и тогда уже двигаться к замку. А косточка в кармане принесет удачу — а как иначе?

2\. Абернети

Первым же вечером по приезде в домик Тина опять решила исследовать дорогу. Посидела прежде перед походным набором для зельеварения, уже расставила спиртовку, собрала котел, но готовить оборотное зелье не стала. Еще в К. с покрывала на своей кровати сняла длинный светлый волос — служанки, наверное, или прежней постоялицы; он лежал теперь в конверте, и Тина думала им воспользоваться, когда впервые отважится подойти к самому замку. Не сегодня, нет — выдвигаться следовало тщательно все обдумав и хоть полночи крепко проспав, а Тина накануне все ворочалась — не шел сон, только мысли тревожные в голову лезли; да еще и в машине, пока они взбирались по крутой дороге, ее будто укачало, и зелье не помогло — а ведь глотала его раньше даже от мигреней и горя не знала. Нет, сегодня она пройдет на полмили подальше от места, где на счастье попались птичьи косточки, но не до самого замка, а потом все еще раз обдумает, сварит зелье и вернется. Походный набор она решительно закрыла, с большими предосторожностями спрятала заготовку оборотного зелья — для нового ингредиенты оставались, но варить его в походных условиях и в мелком котле было бы мукой. Поднявшийся ветер захлопнул дверь и чуть не сорвал шляпку, заскрипел деревьями, сбросил с елей град шишек.

Как Тина ни смотрела под ноги на этот раз, птичьего скелета не заметила. Прошла — по ощущениям — в два раза дольше, чем утром, и после медленного, некрутого подъема остановилась перевести дыхание. Осмотрелась. Дальше дорога спускалась в глубокий овраг — тоже не резко, витками, обходя каменные выступы. На мшистый кривой булыжник Тина и присела, уперлась руками в колени, перевела взгляд на уходящую вниз дорогу. Палочка уткнулась в бедро, и Тина ее вытащила, положила в карман пиджака, но тут же вынула, покрутила в руках — так привычнее, увереннее. Опять заныло внутри, потянуло, как шрам от проклятия — Тина чуть не достала кошелек, где лежала их с Куини фотография: не та, которой она хотела оклеить все столбы и доски для объявлений, а домашняя, со Дня благодарения годом раньше. Нет, нечего смотреть, бередить и так неспокойное сердце. Лучше пройти еще немного, может, увидеть издалека замок — и вернуться, стараясь не переходить на загнанный бег, чтобы завтра, вооружившись оборотным зельем, прикинуться деревенской дурочкой, пробраться к самым проклятым стенам, увидеть милую, потерявшую голову Куини… 

Палочка чуть не выскользнула из рук, Тина подхватила ее, уже не бездумно, а целенаправленно, крепко. Вспомнила чары, известные каждому в МАКУСА — легкие, невербальные, малейшее движение палочкой — кто не знает, тот и не поймет, что за еле заметный треск, будто муха зазвенела над головой. Для того же, с кем проводили инструктаж — в особенности для авроров, хотя чарам обучали всех — этот звук безошибочно подскажет, что человек напротив — не враг. Сколько раз они выручали Тину на встречах под прикрытием, на операциях, когда они глотали оборотное зелье в таких количествах, что мутило потом три дня. Еле заметный звук, которым без слов можно было сказать «я — свой», Куини не знать не могла, и палочка в руке Тины шевельнулась — как будто от порыва ветра, который хлопнул полами пиджака. Тина расслышала его — ухо было привычным, — и звук тут же растворился, укатился в овраг, полетел, не задерживаемый деревьями, к замку. Тина приготовилась ждать. Куини услышит, обязательно услышит — и поймет, вспомнит — и, может, придет. О другом Тина и думать не могла. 

Целую вечность не доносилось никаких звуков, и шаги, которые Тина пыталась различить так старательно, что заломило в висках, застали ее врасплох. Совсем близко в овраге хрустнула под ногой ветка, Тина вскочила, но двинуться вперед, броситься навстречу не смогла — перехватило вдруг дыхание. Не багряный бархат платья — что Куини теперь носит? — показался в нескольких метрах перед ней, а костюм с галстуком. На настороженно выставленную палочку Тина внимания не обратила: не ему с ней тягаться в дуэли на близком расстоянии, а все рассматривала лицо — и тоже не могла понять: как, как так вышло, что и он тоже здесь?

Абернети храбрился, задирал подбородок, но палочка в его руке подрагивала. Тина свою опустила. Не поднимет он на нее руку, да и ей какой смысл нападать: в ту же секунду сюда все слетятся, и от нее потом следа не найдут. Абернети тоже, подумала вдруг она, захотел бы оставить эту встречу в тайне. 

— Как Куини? — спросила она.

Абернети пожал плечами:

— Хорошо.

Чары долетели до замка чары, ее услышал Абернети — так почему же сестра сама не пришла? Заподозрила ловушку? Как бы спросить его, как узнать, что с Куини, ведь не может же быть… ведь развеется же однажды дурман…

Пока она думала, Абернети шагнул ближе, заговорил быстро и будто бы доверительно. Только отдаленно напоминал он прежнего коллегу, с которым она высиживала долгие рабочие часы в подвальном офисе, но Тина все равно прислушалась — а затем, едва поняв, куда он клонит, отмахнулась.

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть, — повторил Абернети, — уходи, пока не поздно. Пока они… 

Он не закончил.

— Я не могу, — покачала головой Тина и поняла, что объяснить ему не может тоже — то, что так очевидно для нее самой. Не для того она забралась в глушь Альп, чтобы на следующий день уехать, даже не попытавшись.

— Ты сойдешь здесь с ума, — сказал он, но не в сердцах, не запальчиво, а будто предупреждая. — Уезжай отсюда, Тина.

Абернети посмотрел на нее внимательно, словно пытаясь своим взглядом добавить веса своим словам. Тина замотала головой, закусив изнутри щеку. Нельзя, нельзя уезжать. Абернети приподнял брови — с таким выражением лица он из-за регистраторской конторки говорил, что в разрешении на ношение палочки отказано — и развернулся, зашагал обратно к замку, не оглядываясь. 

— Передай Куини, — крикнула она ему вслед, — что я буду ждать ее каждый день у этого камня. Передай ей, слышишь? 

Голос подвел, сорвался, и она повторила, но уже тише: Абернети не услышит, даже если ветер понесется вниз по оврагу. От крика ли, от подступающих ли слез горели щеки.

3\. ? 

Светлый волос, как оказалось, принадлежал рослой, дородной женщине: блузка жала под мышками и была тесна в груди, ботинки натерли, стоило только углубиться в лес. К подобным неудобствам чужого тела Тина по долгу службы привыкла и, пока карабкалась по петляющей дороге к замку, вспоминала о работе — чтобы отвлечься, дать передышку воображению, которое всю ночь мучило ее дурными снами, а наутро — опасениями о том, что сегодня может пойти не так. Однажды при поимке браконьеров ей пришлось на время стать пожилым карликом с бельмом на глазу и подволакивающейся ногой. Как рада она была вернуться после задания в собственное тело, а потом попросила у мистера Грейвза выходной день. Всю следующую неделю еще нервно дергалось веко и казалось, будто одна нога у нее короче. По сравнению с этим на крепкое тело блондинки и жаловаться-то стыдно — а растертую пятку она, вернувшись в домик, смажет зельем.

Чем ближе к замку, тем сложнее стало подниматься. Дорога со следами от колес превратилась в тропу — сначала узкую, а потом и вовсе еле различимую среди подступающих камней и круто уходящую вверх. Дышалось тоже по-другому. Ее домик остался далеко внизу, но даже оглянувшись, просвета в море острых зеленых верхушек, где была поляна, не различить. Здесь, наверху, даже деревья изменились, искривились от ветров и высоты — и от темной магии, про себя добавила Тина. Безлесая скала высилась близко; гнездом к ней прилепился замок — на фоне серого неба выступала круглая безыскусная башня с зубастым навершием, камень незаметно переходил в кладку, в которой зияли высокие, узкие окна. Неширокая закрытая галерея, ведущая вверх, начиналась от последних кривых сосен. Она казалась единственным входом, потому что с трех других сторон скала отвесно обрывалась, резкими уступами сходила вниз. Лес там стелился так далеко, так низко, что его местами укрывал плотный туман. Даже смотреть в ту сторону было до головокружения страшно, но все-таки появилась мысль — будто чужая, будто извне: подойти поближе и заглянуть вниз.

Тина не сдвинулась с места. Пощупала в кармане птичью косточку, убедилась, что та на месте, приготовилась следить за зарешеченными окнами: не мелькнет ли в них тень, не увидит ли она кого знакомого? Нурменгард же стоял тихий, словно заброшенный, но Тина-то знала, что и сестра ее там, и Абернети, с которым говорила накануне, и многие другие — смутно знакомые, однажды встреченные в Париже. «А ты здесь — одна», — напомнила она себе, и жутко стало, как не бывало никогда ни на самых опасных заданиях, ни даже на злосчастном Пер-Лашез — другом логове врага, но не таком обжитом, не настолько пропитанном темной магией. Здесь же она невидимо, но ощутимо клубилась, сдавливала виски, обручем обхватывала грудь — или это все тесная Тинина рубашка и горный воздух — редкий, им не надышаться? — делала руку с палочкой чугунно-тяжелой, путала в голове мысли — и она же, темномагчиеская хмарь, приглашала заглянуть в обрыв. Тина гнала ее, как могла. 

Ждать, затаившись, как зверь, было невыносимо: сколько так можно было простоять, в тесных ботинках переминаясь с ноги на ногу — час, год? Все равно ее не узнают, в новом-то облике, а палочку Тина надежно спрятала за подкладкой пиджака. Жаль только, что не взяла с собой корзину — можно было бы прикинуться, что заблудилась, если выйдет кто и примется ее расспрашивать. Наколдовать бы, да поздно, так и правда можно себя выдать. 

Тина вышла из своего убежища — закутка, что образовался за поваленной сосной, скрытый и от ветров, и от чужих глаз, сделала несколько осторожных шагов в сторону круто уходящей ввысь галереи. Надо заглянуть наверх, увидеть высеченные в скале ступени, все как следует запомнить, вернуться и обдумать, а там уж и трансфигурировать обувь под свой размер, и подготовиться получше… да только головная боль не проходит уже который день, и от нее мысли становятся скользкими — не ухватишь, ни на чем не остановишься — разбегаются.

Где-то заскрипело — как лес под напором гнущего ветра, но прямо над головой, потом тонко звякнуло.

— Уходи! 

Голос был злой и обращался к ней по-французски: это слово Тина запомнила во время своей командировки, когда ей тоже много где не были рады. Тина подняла голову — тяжелая коса непривычно ударила по спине — и увидела, что самое нижнее окошко открылось наружу и из него наполовину свесилась женщина, махнула рукой, как если бы хотела прогнать не улетающую с подоконника птицу. В другой руке, верно, была зажата палочка, но Тина ее не видела.

— Уходи! — повторила женщина, но уже на немецком. Дернулась рука, прятавшаяся в тени окна, и Тина отступила, попятилась, не оглядываясь. Окно захлопнулось, и Тина юркнула обратно за сосну. 

Лицо женщины было знакомым. Ее колдография точно висела во французском Министерстве на доске с ориентировками, но фамилию Тина вспомнить никак не могла, в голове крутились отдельные буквы, но вместе не складывались. Осмотрела себя еще раз: не кончилось ли действие зелья? Но нет, на месте была и светлая коса, и пышная грудь. Там же, прячась за ветками поваленного дерева, бросила последний взгляд на Нурменгард, попыталась удержать в памяти количество окон, отметив особенно то, из которого на нее накричали, длину лестницы-галереи, расположение башенок: вернется и зарисует, если только вспомнить сможет. Отвернулась потом, опустила глаза на свои дрожащие руки — и бросилась прочь, не разбирая тропы, оступаясь и хватаясь за кривые стволы. В спину гнал страх, сильнее которого Тина в жизни не испытывала, и Нурменгард, заслоняющий небо, таращился на нее темными окнами.

*

Зеркала в альпийском домике не было, зато на каминной полке в ряд стояли начищенные подносы. Один из них Тина и сняла, держа его за две витые ручки, тяжело опустилась на стул. Маленькие часы показывали четыре пополудни — значит, оборотное зелье она выпила шесть часов назад, но чуть вогнутая отполированная поверхность все еще отражала карикатурно сжатое чужое лицо. Когда же пройдет эффект?

Тина изо всех сил потянула дурацкую длинную косу, и к колющей боли во лбу прибавилась тупая, по всей голове. В руках осталась целая прядь, тут же сделавшаяся тусклой и сухой — верный признак того, что чары выветривались. Волосы она брезгливо бросила на стол, облокотилась на него, перенося вес тела, уронила голову на руки. Захотела вытащить палочку из подкладки пиджака, но пальцы свело такой судорогой, что боль прокатилась до локтя и ушла куда-то в плечо, в шею, в висок. Попробовала, оставив попытки пошевелиться, приманить невербальными чарами бумагу и карандаш, чтобы хоть что-то записать из замеченного сегодня, зарисовать замок, каким она его увидела, но в ответ на ее мысли подпрыгнул и закрутился на месте саквояж, словно ветром раздуло разложенные по столу карты — и смело все на пол, надорвало и перепутало. Надо было что-то сделать. Выпить нейтрализующее зелье, пожалуй, чтобы насильно прекратить действие оборотного. Оно всегда, ослабевая и выветриваясь, неприятно дергало, перестраивая костную систему и меняя кожу, но никогда это не было столь болезненно и длительно, никогда не мутило так сознание, не блокировало магию. А без нее — особенно здесь, в тени замка Гриндевальда — Тина чувствовала себя беспомощной, маленькой и как будто бы голой, ничем не прикрытой от внимательных глаз, прочесывающих лес с вершины зубчатой башни. 

Может, и имело смысл тогда и дальше прятаться под этой личиной, но в чужом теле было некомфортно, под чужой кожей словно зудело, чужие пальцы казались слишком большими и неловкими. Тина поднялась, пошатываясь, и потянулась к ящичку, где хранила зелья; нечаянно — хоть и отворачивалась — поймала свое отражение в подносах на каминной полке: уродливо искаженное, как в кривом зеркале, и много раз повторенное, не свое, но уже и не вполне чужое. Тина дернула изо всех сил за косу, и та легко оторвалась и тут же рассыпалась, как бывает, если вытащить тщательно хранимый древний артефакт на воздух. Рябью пошло в неверном отражении лицо — Тина хотела бы этого не видеть, но закостенела шея, не послушались веки, а то зажмурилась или моргнула бы. На мгновение лицо превратилось в серый блин с углями глаз и приобрело наконец ее черты. В последний раз выкрутило все кости разом и узлом завязало кишки, а затем Тина стала разом на несколько дюймов ниже, ощутимо меньше — и вернулась в свое тело. 

Не держали ноги, и Тина отступила на шаг, сползла вдоль стены, но зато смогла нащупать палочку, наколдовать стакан воды и выпить его залпом, а остаток плеснуть себе за шиворот, чтобы хоть ненадолго прийти в себя, отогнать не отступающее который день наваждение. Помогло — но только самую малость. Край сознания прояснился, и Тина новыми глазами увидела разворошенную комнату, разбросанные подносы, перевернутый стул с резной спинкой. Вспомнила слова Абернети, и страшно стало — за себя и из-за себя, и горестно подумалось — потому что один вариант казался хуже другого: жива ли вообще бедняжка Куини или принял ее замок, признал за свою, не отравил густым туманом темной магии и не лишил рассудка?

4\. Куини (?) 

Утром заныли отогревшиеся наконец ноги, заболела каждая царапина и ссадина. Накануне, возвращаясь от замка, Тина стащила ботинки — так нестерпимо они натерли ноги. Остаток дороги — казалось, что небольшой, а на деле — от самого оврага, где виделась с Абернети — прошла, не чувствуя ни холода, ни острых камней, в одних чулках. Их удалось снять только тогда, когда крупные ноги блондинки, напоследок поджав пальцы и вывернувшись в подъеме, как при припадке, превратились в Тинины, на несколько размеров меньше. Чулки тут же собрались гармошкой у щиколоток, отстала, наконец, коркой присохшая к коже ткань, где плотный задник ботинка оставил мозоль размером с четвертак. Тина бросила их у кровати, забралась с головой под одеяло, и не хватило сил ни подняться за залечивающим зельем, ни даже приманить его: свинцом налились пальцы, отказались шевелиться.

Надо было вставать: серый свет никак не обозначал время суток и мог быть как предрассветным, так и полуденным, но от твердой кровати уже болели бока. Тина спустила ноги — комично-узкие лодыжки, торчащие из широких штанин пижамы, царапины от веток и камней, сбитая кожа на щиколотке — ссадина покраснела, разлила болезненный жар до самого колена, поджатые пальцы. Жалко себя стало — наверное, еще несусветная рань, просто кошмары не дали поспать подольше, — и Тина откинулась обратно на спину, набросила одеяло. Не хотела даже глаза закрывать, но темный потолок будто закружился, пошел волнами, и Тина уткнулась лицом в подушку, только бы его не видеть. Решила продумать новую вылазку, но пусто стало в голове, черно и пусто, и она скользнула обратно в сон. 

Яркими вспышками виделось детство, очень раннее — когда еще была жива мама и когда они всей семьей ходили кататься на колесе обозрения. Там же была и Куини, одетая как куколка в выходную мантию цветов своего факультета — зимнюю, с пушистой оторочкой и теплой муфтой. И снег медленно падал, пушистый, будто наколдованный — не то что смерзшиеся пласты вокруг Нурменгарда, которые, верно, не таяли никогда и лежали там с самого начала времен. Но тень замка — против обыкновения — не дотянулась до детских воспоминаний, отступила на время горькая тревога, потому что Куини кружилась в ее сне, смеялась, как только она умеет, осыпала Тину снегом, подкравшись из-за спины, и все казалось счастливым, горя не знающим — как раньше.

Затхлая подушка, когда Тина проснулась, была мокрой. Свет изменился — из серого стал синеватым, вечерним; обступающие домик ели будто бы подошли ближе, полезли тяжелыми лапами к окнам, сгустили тени. Тина соскочила с кровати — не было времени смотреть в потолок и медлить, схватила часики, но они ночью — или днем? — встали и показывали теперь половину третьего. Минутная стрелка отчего-то выгнулась и острым кончиком упиралась в стекло, часы выскользнули из рук и брякнулись об пол, но поднимать их Тина не стала. У камня ее, должно быть, уже ждала Куини, а она провалялась целый день, будто лучше придумать ничего не могла. Правда, тело совсем не слушалось, будто корни в постель пустило, вот и проспала, но теперь-то Тина встала, прыгала на одной ноге, натягивая чулок и уже не успевая найти второй — где он, низзлы утащили? Ничего, не холодно, снег лежит только ближе к вершине, а сегодня Тина так далеко забираться не будет, встретит Куини у камня. Обещал… обещал тот, в костюме и с лисьим лицом, ей передать — значит, придет сестра, конечно, придет. 

— Ай!

Собственный голос прозвучал тонко и незнакомо, Тина выдернула из кармана руку и посмотрела на палец — на нем собиралась капелька крови, переполнилась и побежала в рукав. Тина аккуратно опустила руку в карман и вытащила раздавленную птичью косточку, тоже в крови и прилипшем соре. 

— Ну, значит, тоже на счастье, — проговорила она вслух, чтобы самой услышать, чтобы лес тоже услышал, узнал, что она не сдается. Косточку она положила обратно, слизнула с пальца кровь и вспомнила — просто констатируя, ничего не чувствуя, — что со вчерашнего дня не ела. Постаралась отметить про себя, что ни в коем случае нельзя пить оборотное зелье натощак, но мысль не задержалась, ухнула куда-то, гулом отдалась в больной голове. Остался только окружающий со всех сторон лес, удушливый запах хвои и сырости, который казался могильным. Надо идти вперед — скоро покажется камень, скоро, скоро… И лес вовсе не страшный, а шорохи — чудятся, это из-за мигрени и близости проклятого замка. Можно, конечно, Ступефаем по той кривой ели — она будто не держится корнями в каменистой земле, а змеей вьется, изгибается, сейчас тряхнет хвоей, бросится…

— Так-то лучше, — пробормотала Тина, спрятала в рукав палочку и опять слизнула с пальца кровь — что же не останавливается никак, неглубокая же ранка? 

Она сделала два шага и привалилась к дереву, корни которого взбугрили дорогу: простое заклинание выбило из нее дыхание, плетью повесило правую руку, испариной покрыло лоб. 

«Абернети, — подумала Тина, — человека с лисьим лицом зовут Абернети». 

Но когда она отдышалась и пошла дальше, имя тут же ускользнуло, словно концентрироваться можно было только на чем-то одном: или смотреть под ноги, выбирать дорогу так, чтобы не оступаться и не тревожить мозоли, или думать, или удерживать в памяти то, что так и норовило ускользнуть на темное глухое дно, куда не дотягивался разум. 

У знакомого камня Тина присела, оперлась спиной — скользкий и мшистый, он потрогал щеку и потный висок тонкими былинками, как будто тараканьими усами. Тина от них отмахнулась — и размазала по щеке кровь с пальца. Вытерла рукавом — сделала только хуже. Где же Куини? Приходи, приходи — а то лес подступает, тянет кривые лапы, просыпаются окостенелые корни — чтобы обвить лодыжки, утащить в овраг, разодрать, прорасти сквозь нее… Ничего, надо только палочку нащупать…

Шаги Тина не услышала — их спрятала разросшаяся между следами от колес трава — и заметила атласный подол уже совсем близко, на уровне глаз. Тут же вскочила, закусила губу так, что горькая густая слюна отдала кровью. Кудри — такие же, как в памяти, как на фотографиях, а лицо почти что незнакомое, настороженное. 

— Куини, Куини….

Сестра не двигалась, только испуганно бегали глаза от Тининого лица к одежде, к ботинкам; чуть не отшатнулась, когда Тина бросилась ей на шею, обхватила так, что сама не смогла вздохнуть. Вдохнула смесь духов и пудры, и чего-то еще — «крови не-магов», подсказал голосок в голове, и пришлось подавить приступ тошноты. Куини не обняла ее в ответ, а уперлась руками в плечи, попыталась оттолкнуть — не шутливо, а серьезно.

— Что же ты?.. — начала Тина, пытаясь в лице напротив разглядеть ответ и совсем не узнавая его — маска какая-то, дурная копия. — Ты не моя сестра, — догадалась она и сама испугалась, как это прозвучало. — Кто тогда?

Словно в ответ на ее слова Куини сморщила нос — совсем не так, как Тина помнила с детства, — зажмурилась, тряхнула кудрями, которые тут же потемнели и распрямились. Перед Тиной опять оказался человек с лисьим лицом.

— Отпусти меня, — попросил он и добавил, уже не отталкивая, а поглаживая по плечу: — Тина, Тина, посмотри, что с тобой стало. Ты же не видишь, нет? 

Тина замотала головой. Кто он и почему говорит с ней, как со знакомой, как с ребенком, почему стирает размазанную кровь со щеки, почему легонько встряхивает за плечи, заглядывает в глаза, качает головой?

— Уходи, уезжай отсюда прямо сейчас, — попросил он и добавил, доверительно понижая голос: — Они знают, что ты здесь. 

— Я пришла за своей сестрой, — ответила Тина, — за Куини. Я без нее отсюда не уйду. 

— Ты не слышишь меня, что ли… 

Тина попыталась объяснить, что ей нужно в Нур… Нум… в замок, что раз приехала — не уедет, не сдастся, но вместо слов получился невнятный всхлип, и только пересохший рот открывался, как у большой рыбы.

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал человек с лисьим лицом совсем уже умоляющим тоном, — провожу, вниз, с гор. Только уезжай. 

— Я не… не могу. Кто ты? — спросила невпопад Тина. — Зачем ты меня держишь?

Человек тут же убрал руки, отступил на шаг. Посмотрел на нее, наклонив голову, одними губами повторил ее имя, но оно прогремело, зазвенело в ушах, переполошило, наверное, весь лес.

— Тихо, тихо, — шикнула на него Тина, — все услышат. 

— Все уже знают, — возразил он и отвел глаза.

— Передай Куини, — попросила Тина и опять всхлипнула вместо слов, вместо всего того, что в ней кипело и что ее мучило, — передай…

Человек цокнул языком, мотнул головой и аппарировал, закружившись в черном водовороте. Тина опять осталась одна. К заляпанной кровью руке прилип темный короткий волос. Тина сняла его аккуратно и зажала в кулаке.

5\. Тина одна

…Ну вот, котел собрался, вроде ровно, подтекать не будет — или только самую малость, на стыке, но это ничего, не страшно. Вылить в него заготовку, лучше две порции сразу, чтобы надолго хватило, а в нее волос лисьего человека. Разогрелась уже горелка, кипит зелье? Затеплить надо, только где палочка? Укатилась куда-то, под стол или за кровать, потом найти, без нее не уходить — слышишь, Тина — обязательно найти…

…Не кипит, еле булькает, но ведь сварится и так, зелье неприхотливое. Это из котла столько натекло на стол и пятно оставило, будто прожгло? Собрать и обратно, пусть варится дальше… Ай, горячо! Ничего же, что вместе с волосом немного ее собственной крови попало? Надо бы в справочнике посмотреть, но где он — на книжной полке в нью-йоркской квартире, а она далеко. А замок близко. Варись зелье, закипай…

…Остудить теперь, по-хорошему обложить бы брикетами со льдом и оставить, или погрузить в снег… Тут внизу его нет, только у самой вершины, где замок: смерзшийся, в него и пузырек не воткнуть, такой он лежалый, каменный. Нет, к замку нужно уже прийти в обличии лисьего человека, а то раскусят ее, поймут, что это Тина… 

…Можно и на окно поставить, пусть остывает там; подготовиться пока, чтобы не получилось как в прошлый раз — а что тогда было? Точно, транс-фи-гу-ри-ро-вать обувь, чтобы не жала, только для этого палочка нужна. Надо лезть под кровать, к мышам и паукам — интересно, в замке они тоже есть? Конечно, да и гораздо хуже этих, мелких и восьмилапых, от которых никакого вреда — по крайней мере здесь. Рыжий британский друг рассказывал, что есть большие и опасные, которые едят цыплят, но это на далеких островах… Тот, в замке — вроде них: хищный, плетет сеть вокруг Куини, и пахнет от него кровью, как от лисьего человека — кровью и смертью. Нет, под кроватью палочки не видно. Где же она? Жаль, свет не зажечь, не растопить камин — темно и холодно, и хочется есть…

…Точно, съесть бы что-нибудь, потому что нельзя пить оборотное зелье натощак, а то… Справочник бы подсказал, что может случиться, но здесь его нет. Брось, Тина, и из худших передряг выбирались. Были на столе галеты, да их, верно, растащили мыши. Можно и так выпить: ну покружится голова, ну накатит тошнота пару раз — бывает и хуже. Странно, зелье какое-то бурое — оттого, что не до конца остыло? Ждать времени нет, пора глотать эту гадость: пузырьки в нем такие, какие нужно, значит, нормальное зелье, просто в полумраке цвет разглядеть сложно…

…Чьи это рога? Ах, вешалка для шляп, а из-за тени кажется, будто какая-то тварь притаилась. Видишь, Тина, тут не страшнее, чем в шатре с ужасами на Хэллоуин: нечего от теней шарахаться, они все ненастоящие, плоские, ничего за ними не прячется, приглядишься — то папье-маше торчит, то вата. Только замок настоящий, и паук в нем тоже — вот его надо бояться, но он далеко; если повезет, с ним даже не встретишься — юркнешь в покои, схватишь сестру — и в окошко, на складную метлу, подальше от чертова замка. Где же метла эта — не ее ли прутья разбросаны по полу?..

…Странно, что даже не болит ничего, кроме ожога на руке и мозолей — или отвлеклась, задумалась, не заметила, как стала лисьим человеком? Бурое — не бурое, а качественное зелье получилось, таких гладких превращений Тина не помнила, а ведь в МАКУСА зелье им поставлял специальный отдел и варить ничего не приходилось. Проверить бы только — похож, нет? В поднос посмотреться, как раньше… где они все, много же на полке стояло. Вот один — закопченный под горелкой, в нем не рассмотришь ничего, другой — погнулся отчего-то, в углу валяется. Поздно, поздно искать, можно и так определить. Руки — как руки, разве у мужчин другие? Грудь — такая же плоская, как и всегда, или все-таки мужская? Есть что-то мягкое вроде — так это лисий человек себе жирка наел. Хорошо бы руку в штаны запустить, проверить, но на поясе такие сложные крючки, что с ними потом в темноте не разберешься. Ничего, выпить последнюю капельку зелья, там на донышке осталось — и к замку, к замку…

…Вот и палочка нашлась. Забавно — руки от нее за эти дни отвыкли, толще кажется, будто ножка от стула… Какие же глупости в голову лезут! И цвет тот же, и пахнет полировкой — только пробовать колдовать не стоит, лучше поберечь силы. Надо было что-то транс-фи… а, ладно, и так можно, если смотреть под ноги и на камни не наступать. Деревья больше наперерез не бросаются, не оплетают корнями ноги, а будто отступают в разные стороны, и дорога становится шире. Присесть бы, перевести дыхание, а то совсем как у загнанного зверя. Вот на вершине можно и отдохнуть, набраться сил перед самым важным моментом — там, за поваленной сосной. Хорошо, что вспомнилось это место, а что еще в памяти всплывет? Куини, Куини — вот что важно, а об остальном можно подумать потом. О камнях острых тоже не надо беспокоиться, и худшие царапины зелье по бабушкиному рецепту залечивало; кровь на белесом известняке — совсем как раздавленные ягоды…

…Вовсе не целую вечность идти пришлось, а каких-то пару часов, наверное — что теперь подскажет, кроме чутья? Замок видно уже, чуть поодаль сосна, но нечего отдыхать, все потом, потом… Жаль, что план нарисованный в домике остался, стоило бы захватить с собой, а то не поймешь ничего: все окна будто перемешались, местами поменялись. И галерея тоже: где же теперь она начинается, если от сосны не видно? Надо обойти замок кругом, должен же быть вход, попадают же они как-то внутрь? Вот так, осторожно — снег не холодный, а будто кипит, и кровь его пропитывает быстро. По краешку: тут узко, но пройти можно, только не смотреть в ущелье, не оглядываться вниз, на наточенные пики елок, шаг за шагом… 

И еще один шаг.

6\. Куини 

Газета с заметкой дошла до Нурменгарда на несколько дней позже, чем до остального мира; тогда же Куини спустилась к летнему домику. Не-маги здесь еще побывать не успели, не прибрали ничего, не заперли оставленную нараспашку дверь, которая надрывно, жалобно скрипела. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь еще добрался сюда раньше них. Надо попросить о помощи Абернети: она одна не сможет, не сможет… Пусть он выбросит расплавленный котел с заплесневелыми остатками зелья, обновит прожженный насквозь стол с обуглившейся скатертью, сделает стулу новую ножку, расставит будто ураганом раскиданную мебель. Вещи тоже пусть соберет — брошенный чулок, изгвазданные в грязи ботинки, пиджак, пижамные штаны — из комплекта, который Куини сама сестре покупала. Бумаги разбросанные: и чистые пергаменты, и с каракулями, будто и не Тининой рукой, и плакаты — Мерлин, сколько их! — с ее, Куини, лицом. Только палочку она заберет себе — оставленную на кровати, на самом виду. Как можно было без нее куда-то пойти, как?

Отчего вдруг так резко заломило в висках?..

Нет, пусть приберется Абернети. Она не сможет… не сможет больше быть здесь. Надо уходить.


End file.
